dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Little-Nancy
HalliHallo, Du bist also auf meiner Diskussionsseite gelandet. Herzlich Willkommen! Falls du Fragen zum Inhalt, zu Artikeln, zum Design, zu Veränderungen im Wiki, zu mir, zu den Admins, zum Wiki allgemein, Wünsche, Kommentare oder Verbesserungsvorschläge hast, scheue dich nicht, sondern schreibe sie mir. Dafür gelten folgende Regeln: * Ausschließlich über untenstehenden Button * Betreff angeben * Immer mit vier Tilden ~~~~ unterschreiben * Ich werde dir natürlich so schnell wie möglich antworten und versuchen dir zu helfen. type=commenttitle buttonlabel=Auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben hidden=yes page=Benutzer_Diskussion:Little-Nancy Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:00, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) P.S. Meine alten Diskussionthemen landen hier, um die Übersicht zu wahren. Karte "Wiese" Hm, in der Wiese hat Supernase irgendwie die schönen Lagekarten der Pflanzen rausgenommen. Soll das so? Medizini 11:25, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Seite umbenennen Die Seite "Stadtrank: Brakmar" müsste umbenannt werden in "Stadt't'''rank Brakmar" Medizini 10:55, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Supi, vielen Dank Nancy für den Bildertipp! In der Tat, durch die Umstellung auf 2.0 wird wirklich eine Menge an Bildmaterial auszutauschen sein. Naja, nach und nach. Medizini 14:19, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Konflikt mit Ausrüstungsbox Hallo, mir ist bei den Ringen aufgefallen, das das Level der Ringe entweder nur auf der Seite des jeweiligen Ringes ODER in der Übersicht "Ringe" angezeigt wird, je nach dem ob es beim betreffenden Ring als "Level" oder "Stufe" angegeben wird. Medizini 10:57, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) nochmal zu 'Stufe' in Tabelle Ja ok, wenn ich bei den einzelnen Ausrüstungsteilen '|Stufe:' angebe, wird es dort korrekt angezeigt. Aber dann verschwindet die Stufenangabe in der Übersichtsseite der Gegenstände (hier: "Ring"). Dort scheint für die Spalte noch die Bezeichnung 'Level' zu bestehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dort die Spaltenangaben ändern soll (und habe wahrscheinlich auch keine Berechtigung dazu). Medizini 12:51, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja danke, jetzt wird es an beiden Stellen korrekt angezeigt. Medizini 09:45, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Seite "Flinkitäglichring" bitte löschen. Korrekt ist Flinktäglichring, diese ist vorhanden. Medizini 10:19, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Juwelier/Rezeptur Bin zur Zeit noch dabei, die Rezepte zu vervollständigen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du inzwischen kleine Ergänzungen angebracht hast (Verweise). Aber warum wurden die Rezepturen für die Ringe entfernt, war das beabsichtigt? lg Medizini 10:43, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinte die Rezepte für Ringe 3-8 Slots, es sind nur noch die 2-Slot-Rezepte da. Aber dann sind sie wohl irrtümlich weggekommen. Ich werde sie aus einer der vorhergehenden Versionen wieder herstellen. 'Medizini 10:43, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC)' Community/Aktuelle Ereignisse Ich hab das Gefühl Nancy dass wenn man auf Community/Aktuelle Ereignisse links im Menü geht, die angezeigte Seite die alte Startseite ist oder als solche gedacht war. Mit aktuellen Ereignissen hat sie allerdings wenig zu tun. Es gibt erst mal keine wirklich erwöhnten Ereignisse und 2. sind die erwähnten Sachen alles andere als aktuell^^ Kannst ja mal da reinschauen. Schattenfluegel 12:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Unvollständig Ich habe mal eine Frage. Ich bin heut Mitteag auf einen Beitrag gestoßen, der von einem nicht angemeldeten benutzer kam, und auch total unübersichtlich. (Schatzkiste) Ich habe mal versucht das ein bischen zu ordnen, ich habe den Beitrag auch als unvollständig makiert und hier jetzt meine Frage, Soll die Unvollständigbox oben oder Unten des Beitrags stehen? Tumufu 22:21, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) =Seitenfehler (?)= Hallo Little Nancy, Meine Frage (auch wenn sie vieleicht ein bischen blöd ist^^) hatte sich aufgetan, weil hier stand, dass man dies unten hinschreiben sollte. Da es ja scheinbar Falsch ist, ändere es bitte, wenn nicht, habe ich auch kein Problem das ich es mache :D Aber wenn du schon mal dabei bist ... Tumufu 19:20, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zu löschende Seite Die neu erstellte Seite "Nebelhafter Angriff penis" wäre meines Erachtens zu löschen. Mir ist jedenfalls kein solcher Übergriff bekannt^^. Medizini 15:21, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo Little-Nancy, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sitenotice hier nicht dem optimalen Muster entspricht - so zum Beispiel, dass die Sitenotice nicht länger als 2 Zeilen sein sollte und nur temporär auf wichtige Ereignisse verweisen sollte. Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle mir diese auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich schaue nächste Woche nochmal rein, um dir beim Anpassen zu helfen, falls noch Hilfe benötigst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:06, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Muster verwenden Oops, sry. Ich habe oft einfach das Muster aus bestehenden Items kopiert und für neue Seiten verwendet. Werde von nun an versuchen, mich aus der Mustersammlung zu bedienen. Deinen Aufruf im Spielerforum finde ich prima. Es gibt so viele aktive Spieler, die sich täglich des Wiki bedienen, aber nichts zu seiner gedeihlichen Entwicklung beitragen. Wenn es nur ein paar neue Helfer würden, wäre das schon ein toller Erfolg. Liebe Grüße, Medizini 07:59, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Neue Wikia Version/Layout & Design? Hi Nancy. Was ist denn hier los im Wiki??^^ Ist man mal knapp ein halbes Jehr nicht da, sieht alles anders aus... Ist zwar okay das ganze, gibt es aber ne Möglichkeit das seitliche Menü links wieder einzurichten, wie in der vorigen wikia-version?? Oder steh ich gerade voll auf dem schlauch und schaue über die falschen Frames ins Wiki??^^ Lg Marc alias Schattenfluegel PS: Sry für Edit, haba ber die Überschrift & Tilden vergessen ;) Schattenfluegel 17:53, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Neues Design hier... Hi Nancy. Ich setz mich die Tage mal an die zwei Bilder ran (Hintergrund und kleines Logo). Ist zzt aber etwas stressig bei mir weil die Uni wieder weitergeht etc. Dauert vll 1, 2 oder sogar 3 Wochen bis was gescheites dabei rauskommt 0=) Wenn ich was hab, lass ichs dir zukommen. Wär vll ganz gut wenn ich wüsste welche größenvorgaben ich fürs kleine Logo oben habe. Irgendwelche festgelegten (z.B. wenn sich das Frame da nicht ausdeht, falls das Logo größer als die Schrift jetzt ist), oder auch anderen beliebigen Vorgaben. Das Englische Wiki hat zzt ja irgendwie einen Contest über das neue Logo laufen gehabt. 79.220.49.204 17:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: Ups nicht eingeloggt^^ Grüße von Schattenfluegel 0=) Hintergrundbild Hi Nancy Weißt du zufällig ob jemand hier weiß wie man Hintergründe Prozentual auf die Einnstellung anzupassen und zu fixieren? Das würde also einfach bedeuten, dass das Hintergrundbild immer so breit ist wie die Bildschirmauflösung. Und das fixieren bedeudet einfach, dass das Bilkd sich beim Scrollen nicht mitbewegt und immer gleich bleibt. Denn ein Hintergrund kann viel schöner und besser werden, wenn diese Dinge möglich sind. Alternativ kann man auch wie das englische Wiki ein kleines Bild gleichseitig entwerfen und das einfach vervielfachen. Das ist allerdings sehr kompliziert, zumindest in der Qualität wie im englischen Wiki. Normal fallen immer kleine Kanten oder Versetzungen bei den Bildern auf... Ein kleines Logo ist aber schonmal entworfen. ganz zufrieden bin ich zwar irgendwie noch nicht, du kannst aber ja später die Tage mal schauen wie dus findest wenn ichs dir schicke. Lg Schattenfluegel 91.3.245.162 01:16, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Logo & Kopfmenü Sooo Hi Nancy. Ich muss wegen dem Hintergrund noch lesen, dennoch möchte ich dir schonmal das Logo als Vorschlag zeigen und außerdem nochmal etwas zum Kopf-Menü sagen. Erst mal zum Menü: Ich finde die momentane Aufteilung ungünstig für das Dofus Wiki. Es gibt viel wichtigere Dinge die man da oben haben sollte, als Community oder Forum & Co. Ich würde folgende Punkte oben aufführen: '''Charakterklassen' * Cra, Ecaflip, Eniripsa, Enutrof, Feca, Iop, Osamodas, Pandawa, Sacrieur, Sadida, Sram, Xelor !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Achtung: Auf der Hauptseite stimmt Sacrier übrigens nicht, im Deutschen wird ja die französische Form Sacrieur verwendet soweit ich weiß !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gegenstände * Ausrüstung, Set, Questgegenstände, Ressourcen, Vetraute, Reittiere, Dofus, Waffen Die Welt von Dofus * Dungeons, Quests, NSCs, Monster Berufe * Eventuell Unterpunkte: Die dt. Übersetzungen von "Gathering" und "Crafting", Schnitzen, Schmieden ... ich würde auch noch folgenden Punkt empfehlen: Unvollständige Seiten (Nur Link darauf, keine auflistung, die steht ja drunter auf der Hauptseite) Und nun zum Logo & Design: Erst einmal: Ich finde dass der leicht wärmere Hauch brauner farbe damals das Wiki gemütlicher gemacht hat. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du wieder einen weicheren hellen Braunton für den Generellen Wiki Hintergrund einstellen könntest (das was jetzt weiß ist, so ähnlich wie z.B. vergilbtes Papier. Bilder kann man zwar auch einstellen, damit es wirklich etwas wie ein altes Buch aussieht, bei wiki ist das aber eindeutig zu kompliziert... Also der helle braunton genügt hier. Übrigens würde ich vorschlagen das zzt rot/rostbraune Kopffeld auf ein Dunkelbraun zu ändern. Passt super zu einem blassen oder grünlichen Hintergrund wie er wahrscheinlich sein wird (so oder so) und zu dem etwas vergilbten Ton des Hauptframes. Ist zwar nur meine Meinung, ich pers. würde es dann aber noch harmonischer farblich finden ;) Der zzt grüne Hintergrund könnte momentan erst mal mit dem gleichen Bild besetzt werden wie das englische wiki. Kannst da ja schnell mal fragen, ob wir das dürfen. Wenn ja einfach das Bild da nehmen und im Hintergrund unendlich vervielfältigen lassen. Wenn du nicht weißt wies geht kann ich die nächste oder übernächste Woche mal raussuchen wie das geht, je nach Arbeit für die Uni... Zum Logo: Mein Vorschlag ist hier: thumb|left|Dofos Wiki Deutsch Logo Schattenfluegel 11:52, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Layout Ich hab dir mal ganz schnell ein Beispiel gebastelt, vorerst mit dem Hintergrund des englischen Wikis... Solche Bilder kann ich auch gestalten, sie sind wie gesagt aber sehr kompliziert und schwer und nur mit großer arbeit gut hinzubekommen, da brauch ich ne Weile noch^^ thumb|left Das hellbraun das du gewählt hast ist noch etwas dunkel. Noch etwas mehr farbstärke und viel mehr helligkeit. z.B. geht für das Mainframe dieser Hexacode: #f7ecd0 Der kopf oben ist mmn schon besser als der aus dem englischen wiki, doch mmn immernoch zu wenig kontrastreich. Also auch hier etwas mehr farbstärke und etwas dunkler das ganze. Z.B. mit diesem Hexacode: #632101 Der Hinterrgund sollte eine Farbe behalten (falls die Bilder nicht geladen werden usw. (kann man unter Optionen irgendwie sogar deaktivieren solche Hintergrundbilder)). Da würde ich einen etwas farbkräftigeren und dunkleren Ton, als das jetzige helle grün nehmen. Z.B. den hier: #869f05 Als Hintergrundbild (unendlich replizierend) würde ich erst einmal das aus dem englischen Wiki nehmen (die Blumenwiese), zumindest bis ich ein richtiges eigenes fertig habe. Aber wie gesagt, das ist sehr kompliziert und aufwendig so ein Bild. Evtl geht ja auch der Fixierte prozentualbreite Hintergrund, da schaue ich aber auf der Wikia Seite die du mir genannt hattest ob das geht und wie das geht (dann könnte man noch bessere Bilder und alles viiiel einfacher hinbekommen... lg Schattenfluegel 15:15, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meldung, Bilder & Farben Hi Nancy. Ich hab ne Seite zu melden, die keinen Inhalt aufweist. Außerdem wollte ich mal bescheid sagen, dass Aktualisierungen von existierenden Bildern nicht einwandtfrei funktionieren. Selbst mit dem Löschen von temporären Internetdateien, dem Seitenaktualisieren und vielen anderen Tricks, falls die Anzeige einfach nicht aktuell wäre, wurde als aktuellstes Bild immer die alte Version angezeigt... I.d.R. wurde das neue Bild erst beim 3. oder 4. Hochladen aktzeptiert (während alte Versionen dann plötzlich das neue Bild nutzten... Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Wikia Problem ist oder ein technisches Problem hier, jedenfalls sollte man das demjenigen mitteilen, der für das ganze zuständig ist =) Sind die eingestellten Farben bereits die die ich vorgeschlagen habe? (Ich frrag nur. wenn du keine Zeit bislang hattest, ist das garkein Problem. Ich will nicht hetzen, ich hab nur überlegt, ob ich vll die falsche Liste an Hexacodes geschrieben hatte^^ So Die toten Seiten sind diese: Xelor/Int/AP Loss, Xelor/FlinkheitI, Xelor/Ap Loss PS: Achso, ich wollte außerdem noch fragen, on die Liste auf der Hauptseite unten "Das Dofus-Wiki in anderen Sprachen" automatisch konfiguriert ist, oder ob man das selbst gestalten kann. Sonst könnte ich für jede Sprache ein Dofusblatt mit Flaggenoverlay gestalten, das man über die Namen setzen kann. Würde sehr schnell zu machen sein diese Bilder und sähe bestimmt gut aus. =) PPS: Vergiss nicht das Kopf-Menü wieder an die Anforderungen für Dofus (siehe Vorschlag im letzten Post von mir) anzupassen ;P (wenn du keine Zeit hast, lass dir aber so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Das geht vor :) ) Lg Schattenfluegel 04:10, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Regionen - Hauptseite Hi Nancy. Auf der Hauptseite ist noch Moons Insel verlinkt, du hattest es nun ja nach Moon-Insel verschoben ;) Übrigens mit dem Hintergrundbild warte ich erst noch auf die Antwort der Wikia Admins zu meinen Fragen. Wenn ich ne Antwort hab, mach ich das Bild fertig (will nur nicht die Arbeit nachher umsonst gemacht haben wewils nachher nicht geht oder das besser aussehende einfachere nachher her sollte^^) Soll ich eigentlich 2 Bildserien für die Hauptseite entwickeln? * Die erste wäre die schon einmal von mir erwähnte Illustration zu den Wikis anderer Sprachen auf der Hauptseite, die ein Dofus Blatt sein würden mit Landesflaggenfarben der jew. Länder; ich würde da sogar die Schrift ganz rausnehmen und z.B. Englisch verziert ins Bild selbst unterbringen. Was hältst du von der Schriftintegration in die Bilder? * Ich könnte versuchen auch für die Hauptmenüpunkte auf der Hauptseite kleine Überschriftsbildchen zu kreieren, nicht viel höher als die schrift jetzt ist, die die Überschriften der kategorien verziert in ein Bild setzen (Also das Charakterklassen, Charakterentwicklung, Gegenstände, ... usw.). Das wären alles nur kleine Bildchen, die würden also auch nicht in die Seitenladezeit merkbar negativ einfließen (was bei zu vielen großen Bildern aber durchaus sein könnte) PS: Die Bilder die hier aufgelistet sind kannst du eigentlich alle löschen. Sie werden nirgendwo verwendet und haben eigentlich alle keinen durchsichtigen Hintergrund, weshalb sie bei neuer Verwendung eh nicht benutzt würden (zumal die meisten noch Dofus 1.x Bilder sind...) http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Unbenutzte_Dateien&limit=500&offset=0 Auch die ungenutzten kategorien könnten mal aufgeräumt werden, falls zeit ist http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Unbenutzte_Kategorien hier sollte man zumindest auch alle englischen seiten oder sinnlosen/leeren/spam seiten löschen, den Rest vll per Links einbinden (ist etwas mehr arbeit), da mach ich selbst (mit Verlinken) dann auch mit http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Verwaiste_Seiten wollt ich nur mal darauf hinweisen, also keine hektik jetzt ;) lg =) Schattenfluegel 05:28, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re Hi Nancy Das mit der blog/blob anzeige klingt gut. Das soll das fenster ersetzen in dem die Meldung des neuen Designs das neuste ist oder? Das wäre ne wirklich gute Idee. Übrigens fiel mir auf dass im Kopfmenü oben der Punkt "Muster & Vorlagen" nur die Muster angezeigt werden. Ich würde es wenn dann trennen, wenn überhaupt. Vorlagen sollte z.B. nicht jeder bearbeiten, nur wenn er Ahnung hat was er da tut. Andererseits würde man so eine Übersicht bieten welche Vorlagen es gibt. Wenn alle Muster alle relevanten vorlagen beinhalten, ist meine empfehlung das "Vorlagen" einfach aus dem menü rausnimmt und das ganze dann nur Muster oder ähnlich nennt. Die bildchen werden schnell gemacht sein, ich denk mir dann mal ein genaues konzept für die Menübilder aus. Über Bilder kann man hier generell sehr vieles grafisch sehr enorm verbessern (Zb wenn es geht in der wikia zeile (die rotbraune) ein hintergrundbildleistchen oder das Kopfmenü über bildchen. Das sind nur ideen, möglichkeiten gibt es viele ;) Oha, respekt erst mal dass du hier den ganzen Laden alleine schmeißt! Ich würde dir gerne etwas in Adminarbeiten behilflich sein. Du musst nur wissen dass ich wenig ahnung habe wie alles funktioniert, da müsstest du mir einiges noch erklären müssen^^ Ich kann zwar Homepages auf Javascript und html basis selbst schreiben und hatte mal ein winziges "privatwiki", kann sql datdnbanken essenziell verwalten, doch hab ich es in meinem wiki gerade mal so hinbekommen gehabt das Menü links anzupassen^^ 0=) aber ich würde mein bestes geben =) lg =) Schattenfluegel 10:27, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Menübilder & Hintergrund Hi Nancy Hier hab ich die versprochenen Menübildchen und den Hintergrund für dich. Schau mal ob sie dir gefallen, wenn ja kannst du sie ja einbauen; ohne Adminrechte kann ich nicht die Welt von Dofus Hautseiten hauptbox editieren, so wie ich es übrigens bereits bei den Sprachen gemacht habe. Falls du die nicht gesehen hast, schau sie dir auch mal an ;) Also die Menübildchen (Müssen von der Größe evtl im Quelltext vorgegeben werden also ??px. http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/6452/charakterentwicklung.png http://img153.imageshack.us/img153/5576/charakterklassen.png http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/8456/dieweltvondofus.png http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/4062/gegenstnde.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/7707/kampfsystem.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/7707/kampfsystem.png http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/8659/spielsystem.png Das Hintergrundbild müsste so gestaltet sein, dass du es nahtlos unendlich oft aneinander vervielfältigen kannst. Die genauen Befehle kenn ich hier aber nicht, die von Wikia Help oder Wikipediahilfe antworten nicht oder wenn sehr selten, haben sie keine Ahnung... Das englische Wiki hat sowas aber ja auch, vll kannst du den Admin da fragen wie man sowas einstellt, der kann es dir sicher sagen bzw vll sogar den Befehl oder ne ganze Datei oder so geben, weiß nicht wie das im Wikia ist... http://img816.imageshack.us/img816/3410/hintergrunddofuswiki.png PS: Wenn esdir auffällt, der letzte Menüpunkt fehlt noch. Hier hatte ich bislang noch keine gute Idee und hab noch nichts gescheites zu Stende gebracht. Wenn du ne Idee (oder ein Bild) hast, sag bescheid ;) Lg Schattenfluegel 11:38, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC)